L'Opéra d'une obsession
by Mezaluna
Summary: Le fantôme de l'Opéra.


Hermione longeait silencieusement les longs couloirs froids du château. Minuit allait bientôt sonner lorsqu'elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements privés, au troisième étage. Son rôle de préfète-en-chef lui donnait plusieurs bénéfices, dont le droit de parcourir le grand dédale de Poudlard, d'avoir une merveilleuse et spacieuse chambre où trônait un gigantesque lit moelleux et de posséder sa propre salle d'eau, depuis maintenant deux semaines. Dumbledore avait effectué des changements dans cette pièce, expliquant le fait qu'elle n'avait pu mettre les pieds dans ses nouveaux appartements qu'à la mi-octobre. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, étant donné qu'elle avait pu utiliser une dernière fois son ancienne chambre dans la tour des Gryffondors. …videmment, son rôle n'apportait guère que des droits particuliers, elle devait faire des sacrifices et avait la charge de nombreuses responsabilités qui l'empêchaient de voir, à sa guise, ses amis. Mais Hermione se disait travailleuse et pensait peu à prendre du temps pour elle-même, pour ses propres passions qui ne concernaient pas le travail ; car des passions, elle en avait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle suivait régulièrement des cours de chant. Elle avait appris à maîtriser sa voix, sur les tonalités cristallines qui enchantaient son public, même si celui-ci n'était guère impressionnant si l'on comparait l'étendue des spectateurs à d'autres spectacles musicaux. Elle restait très discrète sur son talent particulier, même ses amis n'avait jamais assisté à une démonstration, étant complètement dans l'ignorance que celle-ci avait une voix douce et mélodieuse. Parfois, elle se plaisait à s'installer confortablement dans une petite salle vide, tard dans la soirée, pour chantonner des airs qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle s'assurait toujours qu'il n'y avait aucun élève dans les entourages, pénétrait dans la salle et l'insonorisait. Lorsque cela était fait, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses cordes vocales qui étaient trop longtemps laissées inactives. Elle s'échauffait de plus en plus, s'améliorant et retrouvant la vitalité qu'elle avait perdue. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant que la jeune lionne s'adonnait à ce rituel particulier.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire une répétition d'environ une demi-heure, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, et ce soir n'avait pas été différent des autres. Elle venait de terminer sa ronde, vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'outrepassait le règlement, lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sombre. Découragée, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait faire demi-tour étant donné qu'elle avait oublié d'apporter ses feuilles de parchemin sur lesquelles elle travaillait ardemment pour composer une mélodie qui se tenait plus ou moins. Elle les avait laissé trainer sur un bureau, les oubliant dans son élan pour sortir finir sa tournée et s'installer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Comme je suis idiote, ça m'apprendra d'avoir la tête dans les nuages! râla-t-elle, en se retournant, se sentant de plus en plus endormie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, elle examina l'endroit avant d'y pénétrer. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était légèrement différente. Elle n'était pas capable de décrire ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir et ce qui se différenciait de plus tôt. Tranquillement, elle s'avança vers le bureau et prit les feuilles entre ses mains glacées. En novembre, le temps était plutôt glacial à l'extérieur du château, surtout la nuit. Elle se retourna, mais elle resta figée. Une minute plus tôt, il y avait un silence de mort qui planait dans cette salle abandonnée et maintenant, une voix hypnotisante et sensuelle résonna sur les pierres de l'ancienne salle de classe. Cette voix était si charismatique qu'Hermione pouvait sentir un long et doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu un murmure aussi provocateur, il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement dangereux dans l'intonation de la voix.

Coupant sa respiration qui s'était nettement accélérée, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de saisir les paroles que cette voix masculine chantait. La voix était si lointaine qu'elle put déchiffrer qu'une partie de la dernière phrase chantonnée.

« … chante, mon ange de musique! »

…tonnée, Hermione se racla légèrement la gorge avant de laisser échapper quelques notes de musique. Elle se sentait intimidée, ne sachant pas pour qui elle chantait et ne sachant pas pour quelle raison elle obéissait à cette voix qui venait de nulle part. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir aveuglément à un inconnu qui, de surcroit, était peut-être une personne dangereuse. Cela devait être un élève qui se cachait dans un coin sombre et qui se moquait d'elle, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement son imagination. Depuis quelque temps, on la surprenait souvent à rêvasser dans les cours et elle s'en fichait complètement, étant donné que ses notes n'étaient nullement affectées, au grand plaisir de ses professeurs. Laissant de côté ses inquiétudes, sa voix prit une plus grande assurance et elle se laissa submerger par ce moment mystérieux et totalement hors de son contrôle. Elle ne pensait plus, ne faisant qu'obéir et d'augmenter la puissance de sa voix qui se répercutait dans la petite salle. Elle était dans son monde et plus rien ne pouvait la sortir de son état de torpeur. Elle était saoulée de la voix et du rire de l'homme qui l'utilisait comme une marionnette, elle était sous son contrôle et le savait pertinemment. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par ce moment magique lorsqu'elle entendit murmurer son nom.

- Hermione…?

Brusquement, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'interpelait, espérant voir le visage de cet homme à la voix audacieuse. Elle se heurta violemment à une tête rousse qu'elle reconnue comme étant la chevelure flamboyante de son amie Ginny. Rougissante, elle se recula et glissa sur les pierres du plancher.

- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, Hermione! Mais c'est incroyable! s'exclama Ginny en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle voix! Euh… est-ce que ça va?

- Je… et bien… non… Disons que tu n'étais pas supposée être là à m'entendre chanter Ginny! Je me sens terriblement gênée, j'ai oublié d'insonoriser la pièce, c'est mon erreur… bégaya la jeune fille, protégeant son visage de la lumière que provoquait la baguette de son amie.

- Voyons, ne soit pas fâchée contre toi! C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir une voix aussi mélodieuse, tu ne devrais pas te cacher pour chanter. Pour une fois que notre rat de bibliothèque démontre une passion autre que les livres! rigola la jeune rousse, un sourire honnête accroché à son visage.

- Pourrais-tu baisser ta baguette Ginny? C'est que tu m'aveugles… grimaça-t-elle.

Avec une moue d'excuse, celle-ci arrêta d'éblouir la jeune lionne qui pouvait, maintenant, examiner attentivement son visage. On lisait clairement dans ses yeux une nouvelle admiration envers la préfète-en-chef, de surcroit, sa meilleure amie. Elle la connaissait bien, et pourtant, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de l'impressionner avec tout son potentiel. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Ginny voyait une jeune femme séduisante naître en Hermione. Sans nécessairement être une beauté exceptionnelle, elle avait des traits gracieux et équilibrés au niveau du visage. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui donnaient un côté sauvage qui contrastait avec son attitude de toujours vouloir respecter le règlement. Oui, sa beauté était authentique et simple.

Hermione remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de reprendre le pourquoi de sa venue dans la petite pièce. Elle prit ses notes, les inséra dans son sac et retourna auprès de Ginny. Il était temps de regagner leur chambre à coucher. Elles se glissèrent vers la sortie lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta lentement pour jeter discrètement un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Depuis l'intrusion de Ginny, la voix de l'homme s'était tue et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Mais à qui appartenait donc cette voix qui s'était pourtant révélée à elle? Toutes les pensées de la jeune femme étaient centrées sur cet homme drôlement mystérieux, cet homme ou ce jeune homme… elle n'en était pas certaine.  
>Le restant du trajet fut silencieux. Lorsqu'arriva le moment pour les deux jeunes femmes de se séparer, Ginny fut la plus rapide et s'exclama :<p>

- Hermione, je ne peux pas te garantir que je vais garder ton secret. Je trouve cela dommage que tu veuilles rester dans l'ignorance de tous, mais sache que je suis impressionnée et que je ne parlerai pas si l'occasion ne se présente pas.

Elle s'en alla avant même qu'Hermione ait pu prononcer un mot. Celle-ci resta perplexe, Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas si l'occasion ne se présentait pas, qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien signifier? Elle était incapable de voir sur quelle occasion Ginny pourrait parler, étant donné que cette école étant centrée sur les sports et les duels plutôt que sur l'art, comme à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française.

***

Les rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller le visage d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolatés. Il était 7:32 du matin, une heure plutôt matinale pour un samedi matin. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil après les événements de la nuit dernière. Elle se sentait obsédée par la voix de cet homme inconnu, essayant de se remémorer des souvenirs pouvant lui donner un indice sur son appartenance. Il était rare d'entendre parler d'un élève qui possédait un talent musical, par contre, un talent au Quiddich, on le savait immédiatement. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une bonne douche qui l'aiderait peut-être à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était installée dans la grande salle, attendant ses amis avant de manger. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et rencontra le visage de Parvati qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. À la vue de son expression, Hermione comprit immédiatement que sa compagne de Gryffondor avait une histoire croustillante à lui raconter.

- Bonjour Parvati… hum… tu voulais me parler? dit précautionneusement Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Parvati était gentille, mais elle avait tendance à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, fourrant son nez un peu partout, dans les affaires d'autrui.

- Et bien, tu ne sembles pas au courant de la dernière nouvelle. Pourtant, partout dans le château, il y a des affiches annonçant que le directeur voudrait monter un spectacle musical. Tout le château est en effervescence, Hermione! Tu imagines, au grand jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard il y a eu un tel événement! Et aujourd'hui, il y a des auditions au milieu de l'après-midi. C'est drôle que toi, étant préfète-en-chef, tu ne sois pas au courant, se moqua-t-elle, avant de se retourner pour rejoindre Lavande, un peu plus loin.

- N'est-ce pas comique qu'un spectacle soit organisé au sein de notre école pour Noël? Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore avait un goût particulier pour le théâtre, je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'étudiants qui vont rester pour les fêtes, interrogea Harry, qui venait de prendre place à côté d'Hermione qui semblait, une fois de plus, plongée dans ses pensées.

Un spectacle, c'était une idée intéressante. Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc faisant face à la lionne, accrochant par le fait même Ginny qui s'était installée un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme regardait un peu trop fixement Hermione qui se demandait bien le pourquoi de son comportement. La regardant, elle l'interrogea du regard lorsque celle-ci demanda : « Est-ce que tu vas passer des auditions, Hermione? Moi je pense me présenter pour les décors, ça pourrait être plaisant. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, pendant que Ron recracha son jus de citrouille avant de rire à gorge déployée.

- Tu veux rire Ginny, n'est-ce pas? Hermione chante comme une casserole, tu le sais bien!

Serrant les poings, Hermione se força à rire avant de donner raison à Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter à cause de son manque de talent. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle continuait à mentir comme ça, ayant peur de la réaction des autres ou aux commentaires pouvant être blessants, pensa-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, on sait fort bien que tu as beaucoup de talent. Mais je reste d'accord avec Ginny, il serait intéressant de donner un coup de mains pour le décor, répliqua Harry, entourant les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras pour la réconforter, ayant peur que les paroles de Ron aient pu la blesser. Il manquait souvent de tact, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier le rouquin. Ne devait-on pas apprécier nos amis avec leurs défauts?

La rouquine lança un regard de découragement face à la réaction d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci lui demanda de la suivre après le petit déjeuner. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena dans un couloir désert. À cette heure, surtout un samedi matin, les élèves étaient encore endormis dans leur dortoir laissant en paix les tableaux qui prenaient du repos. Les poings sur les hanches, le regard furieux, Ginny s'avança d'un pas lourd vers une Hermione qui redoutait, en cet instant, la petite Weasley. Elle pouvait être redoutable comme sa mère lorsqu'une situation ne lui plaisait pas. À cette pensée, Hermione rigola quelque instant réalisant qu'elle avait le même comportement lorsqu'il y avait le moindre détail qui lui déplaisait. Prenant une inspiration, elle croisa les bras et écouta attentivement ce que Ginny avait à lui reprocher.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à t'obstiner, Hermione? Tu pourrais tellement être un élément indispensable dans le spectacle. Avec la voix que tu as, je suis certaine que tu rendrais plusieurs filles jalouses et envieuses! Ah! Ça m'enrage! Tu as tellement de potentiel, j'aimerais que tu passes ces auditions, déboula Ginny, virant de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, par manque d'air.

- Tu m'écoutes Ginny? C'est non! Je suis très heureuse que tu trouves que je pourrais faire une excellente chanteuse sur scène, mais lorsque je chante, c'est pour moi et pour moi seule. Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle et je suis certaine qu'il y a pleins de jeunes filles qui ont le potentiel pour faire une excellente prestation. Alors, non, je ne vais pas aller auditionner. Et il ne sert à rien d'ajouter quelque chose, Ginny! ajouta Hermione, en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui couper la parole.

Pendant un instant, elles se fusillèrent du regard lorsque, après un moment, Ginny soupira et s'inclina devant la décision de la préfète-en-chef.

- Soit, si c'est ta décision, je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis… rechigna Ginny.

Après ce moment de confrontation, d'un seul accord, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de retourner dans la grande salle rejoindre Harry et Ron.


End file.
